


Solitude

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Wild ARMs, Wild ARMs Altercode: F
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Relationships: Jack Van Burace/Rudy Roughnight
Kudos: 1





	Solitude

Solitude.

Jack had never associated the word with loneliness. Loneliness was not being able to find escape from one’s thoughts, having no distractions offered. Solitude was intentionally seeking to part the cobwebs of the mind. Solitude was sought.

“Jack?” The warrior in him had fingers shifting towards his sword before the syllable dissipated from the air. Recognition quelled instinctive urges.

“Rudy. Why aren’t you resting?” A soft chuckle. “No matter. If you can walk down here on your own you can sit on the porch with me.” Rudy folded his legs beneath himself.

“What did you come out here alone for?”

“Solitude.” Rudy began to rise.

“I’ll leave then.” Jack caught the sleeve of the boy’s shirt and pulled the youth back down, realizing the boy had come to find companionship, not a place where he could contemplate by himself.

“No need. You’re already here.” A shiver skittered through the boy. “Damn Kid, you’re only wearing a shirt. Aren’t you cold?” He had long since shed his jacket, so he plucked it from where it lay, covering Rudy with it as he sat again.

“I’m not human, am I?” Jack tilted his head back, searching the stars for answers but finding none.

“I know people of flesh and blood who are a lot less human than you. You’re human enough.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Cecilia, Jane, Emma, Bartholomew, me. I’ve never met someone that isn’t human who has so many friends before. Especially Cecelia and Jane.” Rudy wound arms around his legs, pressed his cheek to a bent knee.

“Cecilia and Jane are what make me wonder. It’d be normal for me to feel something for them. Natural, human.” Jack’s laugh was deep and kind and reassuring.

“I was in love once. Love doesn’t define you as human. If anything it can make you less human. Besides, you’re young yet. Plenty of time for you to fall in love.”

“Not that young.” And then Rudy’s soft, timid boy lips were upon his in what was perhaps the sweetest kiss of his life. Rudy was too shy to try attempting more than just mashing their lips together and when Jack terminated the kiss he trembled like a flower petal heavy with morning dew. “I told you it’s not normal.”

“That’s what had you so worried?”

“Jack, are you disgusted with me?” Jack shook his head, an escaped bit of hair whisked by the night air.

“No.” Rudy shifted his hand so it lay close to Jack’s and curled his finger under, not courageous enough to clasp the older man’s hand.

“Touch me.”

“What are you asking me Rudy?”

“Touch me, please. Like I was made of flesh.” Jack ran a hand through his hair, sighed.

“Don’t ask me to do something you’ll regret. You might fall in love someday.” Rudy felt Jack’s hand cover his, a heavy weight that assured him this was what he wanted.

“Please.” He shook when Jack’s fingers scribbled over his skin, danced across his flash in a way that felt so damn _good_ it made Rudy think there was no possible way he wasn’t human because nothing but flesh skidding, skimming over flesh could possibly feel this way. Then Jack’s hands were stroking, parting his legs, and sword-calloused fingertips wafted over trembling thighs and Rudy cried out to the night as spit-slick fingers parted him.

“Jack, I,” Rudy’s hands curled over Jack’s shoulders and pulled Jack down to him so that his cries and yelps and whimpers caught in the loose weave of Jack’s shirt.

“Rudy, Rudy, you have to let go. I need to take off my pants.” Rudy felt Jack’s chuckle boiling in his chest. “Rudy, you have to let go.” The boy’s arms went lax and Jack shrugged them off. He scurried to his feet, toed off his boots, opened his belt with a deft twitch of fingers then pushed pants roughly down his legs. Jack picked the garment off the ground and folded them sloppily. He crouched next to Rudy, pressed the boy’s hair away from a sweat-damp forehead. “Bend your knees, spread your legs, and raise your hips.” Jack grasped and ankle and dragged it forward, slid his hand to the hollow of Rudy’s back and urged the boy to lift his hips, slipping the folded pants beneath him. “Makes things easier on both of us.” Rudy nodded but whatever he meant to say became lost in his throat and a choked, keening cry replaced it.

“Jack.” Rudy’s breath hitched, his small chest jerking as though tears lay behind closed eyelids which, eyeing the boy’s neglected, aching need, the probably did. A swift slick of his fingers over the head of Rudy’s cock caused gooseflesh to shiver to the boy’s skin.

Jack shifted his weight to his elbows, which rested near Rudy’s shoulders, and his knees, which kept shaky legs held delicately apart. A forceful jerk of hips had him fully trapped in that agonizingly delicious warmth. Words became meaningless, having no part in this arcane, primal dance. Rudy’s fingers twitched, twisted, unsure of whether to tangle in Jack’s hair or curl about his shoulders or hide his face form Jack. Finally Jack slid their hands together, fingertips and palms kissing.

He hadn’t thought it would hurt this much, hadn’t anticipated the burning ache as Jack peeled him apart. Deep breath, long pause, soft kiss to his forehead. “You okay?”

“Yeah I, I just need a moment. First time and all.” Rudy’s eyelids slipped down and he curve his spine, felt the pain ease and gave a staccato smile, quick, jerky. “I’m good, fine. Just, kiss me, please?”

It was wet, slick, like biting into a ripe apple, kissing. Jack’s tongue rested heavily atop his and their lips move against each other, smooth and soft. Languid.

Jack began a slow grind, deep inside and gliding over that part within him that made his breaths catch in his throat and shatter, the remnants scurrying back down to his stomach to coil into a burning mass that teased him further toward his peak. The night air was nothing more than a ghost’s touch that caught in the hallow of his throat where his pulse beat with every breath and the dip of his stomach and blew ice cold when Jack shifted and left some of him bare and coerced his skin into sensitivity so that each brush of one of Jack’s loose hairs was felt.

Jack kept a steady rhythm. The floor scraped his back and his eyes burned with tears he couldn’t, wouldn’t cry, not with Jack’s hands still on his and Jack looking at him so intently, not with Jack deep inside him, stroking his trembling thighs, the touch just solid enough to be reassuring. Although Jack did know enough of diplomacy to glance away if a tear did slip past heavy eyelids.

Finally, finally, their actions reached a crescendo and Rudy’s muscles snapped tight and his nerve endings skittered and he came, sticky and wet and silver in the moonlight. Jack gave a few more lazy thrusts, slow, easy, nice, before reaching his peak with a satisfied cry and lowering himself carefully, carefully to lie atop Rudy.

“Cecilia and Jane will be disappointed.” Soft laughter, midnight laughter, fell from their lips/ The butterfly touch of Jack’s cock softening within him made Rudy squirm, discontented by the strange sensation. “We need to get dressed. It’ll be dawn soon and they’ll come looking for you.” Rudy could see soft tendrils of pink unfurling in the dark horizon.

They dressed silently with their backs turned, concentrating on buttons and zippers before Jack stepped behind Rudy, kissed the back of his neck. “Jack,” Rudy tapered off, hesitant, unsure of saying what skulked at the edge of his thoughts.

“Let’s go inside.” Rudy didn’t dare look straight at Jack the rest of the morning.


End file.
